


A Gift From Above

by NnoitraSzayel



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Pet Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NnoitraSzayel/pseuds/NnoitraSzayel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ulquiorra was adopted into a very dysfunctional family with Sousuke Aizen for a father. He is often mistreated, and all he wants is a friend. One night, when a strange teal cat shows up on his doorstep, how can he let such an opportunity pass him by? AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift From Above

**Author's Note:**

> first published July 28, 2010

_Meow…Meow… Meow…Meow…_

“Ulquiorra. I demand that you make that animal become silent this instant!”

“Yes father…” the small, five year old raven haired boy replied, walking to the front door. It made no sense to him as to why he’d been adopted into such a dysfunctional family. It was lonely around the house often, his sister, Momo, didn’t talk often, and whenever he asked his brother Gin about it, he would just grin and say something about pedophilia… what ever that was…

Frowning, the boy opened the door and his eyes fell upon a box covered by a lid with the word _Grimmjow_ written in an elegant script. The noise seemed to be emanating from there, so he lifted the lid to reveal a slender teal cat that stared up at him with wide blue eyes. The box also contained a blanket, two dishes, and what appeared to be cat food as well as a litter box. Ulquiorra stepped outside and glanced both ways down the street. There was no one there, nothing but the street lamps dully illuminating the street.

Crouching down in front of the box, he held out a hand to the cat. The cat rubbed its head against Ulquiorra’s outstretched hand, and for once in his life, he felt happy inside. Looking back inside, he saw that no one was watching him. It appeared that everything needed to take care of the creature was within the box. Biting his bottom lip, praying to the gods that he wasn’t caught, he started dragging the box inside.

“What’re you doin’?” Gin asked, and Ulquiorra froze as his older brother peered over his shoulder and into the box.

“I was just taking this up to my room…”

“What for? It’s empty?”

“What?” the young boy asked, looking back into it, and, sure enough, it was empty of the cat and its supplies. He felt the usual lonely feeling stealing over him again.

“Ah, well, I s’pose ya can use it for yer imagination…” the older boy picked up the box and carried it upstairs. Ulquiorra followed dutifully, his face blank as Gin set it down in the middle of his room. “Now, I think it’d prob’ly be best if ya stayed in yer room for the rest a the night. M’kay?”

“Yes, Gin… I shall stay in my room and not come out until breakfast is served in the morning.”

Gin tousled his hair, “Ya know, yer a good kid Ulqui-chan… jus’ stay away from father for a while….” And then he walked off to his own room.

The small boy shut his bedroom door and secured the lock into place as his older siblings had always encouraged him to do. Turning around, he was surprised to see that the strange teal cat had made itself at home on his bed. Astounded, he looked into the box and found that all of the supplies were back in there.

Ulquiorra walked over to the cat and sat down on the bed next to it. Hesitantly, he began petting it, and the cat responded by purring contently. Allowing a small smile to form on his lips for once, he spoke softly, “what’s your name?”

All he got in response was an indecisive _mrrp_.

Ulquiorra sighed, and out of the corner of his eye he saw the lid. “I know…” he said, scratching behind the cat’s ear. “I’ll call you Grimmjow…”


End file.
